Server enclosures can be designed to be customizable such that an enclosure can support different numbers and types of electrical components to be housed within the enclosure. If an enclosure is not to full capacity, the enclosure may include one or more unoccupied compartments utilized to store server components, such as blade servers, storage servers, switches, onboard administrative modules, fans, etc. As components are removed and/or replaced from the server enclosure, improper airflow within the enclosure can be created. Improper airflow within a server enclosure can result in overheating and/or failure of components within the enclosure.